In typical charging or recharging systems, there is either a charger plug that is to be inserted into a socket in the portable or mobile device to be charged or a charger base or cradle into which the device needs to be seated for charging to occur. With charger bases, charging contacts on the device are engaged with exposed charging contacts of the base such as in the form of compression connectors or pogo pin-type contacts. Usually there is also some sort of a latching mechanism including cooperating latching members and openings in the base and device that slidingly engage and can employ a camming or friction fit engagement therebetween. Accordingly, in either charging system there is the requirement that a user carefully, properly align the contacts with each other either by fitting the plug into the corresponding socket therefor or aligning the latching members and openings for latching engagement together. Some systems provide key and keyway guide structure that need be aligned to fit the device in its base.
Thus, generally known charging systems require some detailed attention for attaching the device to its charger. For many users this is less than desirable, particularly those with limited dexterity such as often occurs with the disabled or elderly. In other charging bases that do not utilize latching mechanisms or guiding structure and that simply employ the force of gravity to seat the device in the base, there is the disadvantage that the base cannot be mounted in different orientations such as along a vertical wall or upside down under a shelf, for example. Further, if gravity holds the device in place, the device is susceptible to misalignment or moving off of the charger contacts when the charger and/or device is bumped. Another problem of those chargers that employ latching mechanisms or guiding structure is that with frequent seating of the device on the base for charging and removal therefrom, engaging portions of the latching mechanism or guide structure can be susceptible to wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a charging system that is easier to use. Further, a charging device that minimizes or avoids wear such as between engaging latching components or guide structure would be desirable.